


Alone Time

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [12]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M, sexy alone times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Sara feels the needs when she comes home early.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Tumblr prompt-bank OTP Drabble Challenge #12. “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162718109006/otp-drabble-challenge)

There were some times when as much as you loved the better half of you, you just wanted a little alone time. Sara had got home early, showered and whilst still damp and wrapped in a towel, she had decided now would be one of those times.  
  
Lost in her own imagination, hands smoothing over her breasts until her nipples jumped to attention, Sara barely heard the bedroom door open. With a half-lidded stare, she opened her eyes just enough to see Michael smirking at her from the door frame.  
  
“H-how long have you been standing there?”  
  
“Long enough.”


End file.
